Confusion
by FiestyLittleWoman69
Summary: After finally getting together and letting the others know, Hunter and Dustin have to face some set backs in their relationship. HunterDustin MildSlash
1. Confusion

Confusion

Things were getting out of hand some times. The looks, the touches, the smiles. It was all getting too much for the young brunette. Dustin Brooks had slowly been noticing things, things that he shouldn't be noticing. And it was all getting out of hand. Dustin was supposed to be in a nice happy almost relationship with Marah, Cam's strange alien cousin. But he was plagued with dreams of someone else, a stunning athletic blond, one that he just couldn't get out of his head. 

Hunter Bradley had been training with the others at the Wind Academy again, the Thunder Academy being redone up. Ever since Hunter's reappearance Dustin had been having troubles, trouble sleeping, trouble concentrating, trouble teaching, trouble working. Yes, things were definitely out of hand. So the brunette decided to do something about it. The only problem with that was finding the courage and whether or not Hunter would allow it. 

Dustin was finishing his shift at the Storm Chargers, thinking about what he was going to say to Hunter, trouble was Dustin wasn't good with words, his goofy nature caused everyone to see him as that, a goof and sometimes it was true. He could take on the bad asses of the universe, teach people how to fight like real ninja's, but when it came to telling someone how he felt; Dustin turned into a stuttering, nervous wreck. 

"Okay, I'm locking up now Dustin, you heading home?" Dustin smiled at Kelly, nodding his head. He picked up his backpack and his jacket, heading to the door as Kelly waited for him.

"Thanks Kel, see ya tomorrow." Dustin kissed Kelly's cheek before running down the street towards his apartment, where Hunter was staying during his visit. Dustin ran almost the whole way there, running over everything in his head, making sure he knew what he was doing. He had to get this right, if he didn't, it might mean losing Hunter as a friend and teammate. Dustin opened the door to his apartment, being greeted by the smell of something nice.

"Man, what's that smell?" Dustin asked, dropping his bag and removing his jacket. Hunter came out of the kitchen a bowl in his arms.

"I'm making dinner." He stated simply. But Dustin wasn't too bothered about that; he was too focused on what Hunter was wearing. His black shirt with two crimson stripes was open, showing Dustin his perfectly toned chest. "You up for some pasta?" Dustin couldn't form any words, so he just nodded. "Cool, it'll be ready in ten." With that Hunter went back into the kitchen and Dustin headed to his room, intent on changing his clothes.

-

Dustin had no idea that Hunter was such a good cook, but he was struggling to enjoy his meal when Hunter just sat opposite him, eating and talking like there was nothing else to do. Dustin couldn't stop thinking about what he wanted to do to Hunter, especially since he saw Hunter with his shirt open. 

"Hey man, what's up? You've been really quiet." Dustin looked up at Hunter when he said this, Dustin's brown eyes meeting blue ones.

"It's nothing," Dustin said with a shrug, "I've just been thinking about things." Hunter nodded once, standing and heading over to the sink.

"What things?" The blond asked, putting his stuff in the sink before turning back towards Dustin. The brunette looked at the other male, instantly regretting it. Hunter's shirt had been buttoned in the middle, but that still left the bottom and top open. With the low slung pants clinging to his hips and the shirt open at the bottom Dustin wasn't sure he'd be able to control his imagination. 

"Well it's nothing just…well…" Dustin blushed, knowing he was turning into a jibbering wreck. Hunter just laughed a little.

"Come on bro, you can tell me." The smirk on the blondes face did it for Dustin, unable to stop himself the brunette left his chair and crossed over to where Hunter stood. Without a second thought Dustin took Hunter's face in his hands and kissed the blond firmly. Hunter went slack in shock and Dustin pulled away quickly.

"Shit…dude, I'm sorry I…just…I don't know what…" Dustin's stuttering stopped when Hunter pushed off the counter he was leaning on and walked towards a backing away Dustin, the younger male thinking he was about to be beaten to a pulp. "Hunter, I'm sorry look I just…" 

Hunter was the one who shocked Dustin this time, grabbing the back of Dustin's head Hunter pulled him closer and sealed Dustin's lips with his own. It took a few seconds for the slighter male to comprehend what was happening, but soon Dustin was returning Hunter's kiss with passion. Dustin let his hands roam over the body of the Thunder ninja, enjoying the feel of the muscles under his touch, Hunter moaned in his mouth as Dustin became slightly more adventurous with his hands, slowly inching lower. Dustin broke off the kiss hesitantly, locking eyes with Hunter.

"That's what's been on your mind?" Hunter asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, been driving me crazy." Dustin said, his forehead resting against Hunter's. "I just…I can't stop thinking about you and…this." Hunter groaned when Dustin's fingers skimmed over his chest, the feather soft touches leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

"You want it?" Hunter asked, his mouth going to Dustin's neck, nipping lightly at the skin before going to his ear. "You want me?" Hunter whispered seductively in Dustin's ear, sending shivers of anticipation down his spine. Dustin arched his back as Hunter licked at his earlobe, playing with the skin between his teeth.

"Oh, god yeah." Dustin answered, his breathing becoming hitched and ragged. This time it was Hunter's hands that did the exploring, running down Dustin's sides, along his hips and round to his back.

"Then I think we need to take this somewhere else." Hunter mumbled before taking Dustin's mouth in another searing kiss. Before Dustin could really react the blond had moved them, walking Dustin through to his room before kicking the door shut behind him.

-

As the morning light shone through the window of Dustin's room. The brunette woke slowly, relishing the feel of the body beside him. Dustin smiled as he snuggled slightly into Hunter's chest, remembering the events of the previous night. As it turned out he didn't need to worry too much about Hunter's reaction; it was quite favourable in fact. Hunter's hand started to move, tracing small patterns on Dustin's back absentmindedly. Dustin smiled into Hunter's tanned skin, loving the feel even more. 

"Morning." Hunter said groggily. Dustin mumbled his greeting into Hunter's chest, causing the other male to laugh at the tickling on his skin. "I take it you slept well?" Dustin nodded, causing more laughter from Hunter. "Come on you, we need to get up." Hunter said, trying to dislodge Dustin. But the brunette was not ready for this moment to end, grabbing Hunter's wrist as he left the bed, pulling the blond back to the bed before straddling him.

"Don't want to." Dustin said with a pout. Hunter ran a hand through the brunette's soft hair bringing him down for a soft kiss. Dustin moaned as Hunter's tongue skittered across Dustin's lips. Hunter pulled away reluctantly, smiling up at Dustin. "Hunter, do I need to talk to Marah?" Dustin asked, trying to take a more subtle approach. 

"About what?" Hunter asked, his hands moving to tease Dustin.

"About me and her. I've sort of almost been dating her." The younger male said nervously.

"Do you want to continue this?" Hunter asked, now kissing and licking Dustin's chest.

"Yes."

"Do you want to finish things with her?" Hunter asked, but Dustin didn't understand what he meant, pulling Hunter's head back Dustin frowned at him. "I can handle you being with her and me. I don't mind." Hunter said with a shrug. "It's up to you." Dustin smiled a little.

"I don't want you to be some 'affair'." Dustin said, adding in the little air quotes with his hands. Hunter chuckled.

"Good, cause I would rather you were just mine." Hunter told Dustin, capturing his lips in a firm and possessive kiss.

"Then I'll just be yours." Dustin said with a smile, glad that things ended up the way they did.

__

THE END.


	2. Starting Out

Disclaimer: I totally don't own any of this dudes. I like, forgot to put it in the other one. Power Rangers Ninja Storm belongs to other people who are not me.

Starting out

After a while of back and forth travelling Hunter found it was too tiring for him to continually trek from the Thunder Academy to the Wind Ninja Academy. The blond hated being tired when he arrived at Blue Bay; it limited his time with his lover just too much. So the Thunder ninja came to a decision.

"Are you sure this is want you want Hunter?" The sensei asked, referring to Hunter's bombshell he just dropped.

"Yes, I thought this would take my mind off things but…I miss Blue Bay too much." Hunter replied, continuing to pack his things up. "I'm sorry it's such short notice Sensei, but I actually feel like I belong there." The elder man held up his hand.  
"You do not need to explain yourself to me Hunter, I believe that you can choose your own path wisely. I wish you good luck, and always remember you have a place here at the Academy if you change your mind." Hunter nodded, bowing to his teacher.

"Thank you Sensei, but I doubt I'll be coming back." 

Later that day, Hunter Bradley left the Thunder Academy grounds and used his ninja streak ability to get to Blue Bay Harbour as quickly as possible. 

-

"But Kelly!" Blake argued with his boss. "I'm just back, how can you do this to me?" The young male asked, bordering on over-dramatic.

"Because right now I'm your boss, and I need this inventory done. I'm short staffed remember?" Kelly said, laughing a little at Blake.

"Maybe I could help." Said voice from behind. Kelly turned and smiled at Hunter.

"Yes, you could. But for how long?" The blond male shrugged his former boss.

"Dunno, I plan on sticking around for as long as possible." The brunette female smiled at him.

"Great, you've got your old job back then, help Blake with the inventory please?" Hunter nodded as Kelly passed him and headed into the store again. Blake smiled at his brother. 

"You back for good, bro?" Hunter nodded and Blake smiled more. "Awesome." Blake gave Hunter a grip of the hand and a pat on the back, laughing slightly. Hunter just smiled at his little brother. Blake dragged Hunter to the back of Storm Chargers before starting to babble on about what Hunter had been missing while spending time at the Thunder Academy.

-

"Dustin! I told you not to play with that anymore." Cam said, irritated once more by Dustin's boyish curiosity kicking in.

"Dude, when you say don't do this, it kinda enforces this thing that I have where I gotta do it." Dustin said with a shrug. Cam sighed.

"Dustin, go home." The brunette smiled, picking up his back pack before waving. 

"Fine, but you gotta remember bro, can't guard it all the time." Cam sighed as Dustin left, understanding fully that the Yellow Wind Ranger was in fact correct. Cam heard footsteps coming down the stairs and assumed that Dustin had just forgot something as usual. 

"What'd you forget this time?" Cam asked, turning in his chair.

"Nothing, just figured we'd come and let you know something before we go find Shane." Tori answered. She and Blake stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Cam with a smile.

"Yeah, we know how you hate being the last one to know things dude, so here we are to tell you before Shane or Dustin." Blake said, walking with his girlfriend further into the Ninja Ops main room.

"What? You two getting hitched?" Cam asked, frowning a little. Tori smiled but shook her head.

"Hunter's back, and he's staying for good." Cam smiled at that, although he wasn't the Crimson rangers biggest fan he did know that Dustin and Hunter were close now. Maybe Hunter's presence would calm the brunette down, or at least stop him from hanging around Ninja Ops as much as he currently did, the brunette was easily bored and that never did bode well for others around him.

-

Dustin yawned, falling onto the sofa, his face flat in the blue pillow in front of him. He had been working too hard, they all had. Even with Lothor gone Cam and Sensei had thought it wise for them to continue training as well as teach at the school. On top of that Dustin was still working at Storm Chargers and sometimes things just got way out of hand. Dustin heard the door click shut softly, frowning into the pillow Dustin tried to remember if Shane was stopping by that day.

"You now, lying like that will cause asphyxiation." Dustin turned over quickly at the sound of the voice, falling ungracefully to the floor with a bump. 

"Hunter?" Looking at the smirking blond, standing behind the sofa, arms crossed over his chest and his gleaming eyes focused solely on him, Dustin felt a grin spread over his face despite the tingling in his bum. "Hunter!" The blond laughed, walking around the sofa to sit, holding out an arm for Dustin to use to sit back up. But the brunette had other plans. Instead of pulling himself up he pulled Hunter down. Shocking the other motorcross racer into falling into Dustin's lap where the force of the pull caused lips to clash, not that either male was complaining. Tongues battled for a while before each male remembered that oxygen was a necessity and Hunter pulled back slightly.

"Am I to assume you missed me?" Hunter asked with his patented smirk.

"No, I welcome everyone who sneaks up behind me and causes me to fall off the comfortable sofa onto my butt like that. Why?" Hunter laughed and shook his head.

"Missed you too." Dustin smiled, licking his lips.

"How long do we have?" Dustin was now used to Hunter showing up at random times, surprising him and then leaving shortly after. If Hunter had a morning devoid of classes then he would be there, in Dustin and Blake's apartment with his brunette lover. 

"How long do you want?" Hunter asked, his voice rather husky as Dustin nibbled and kissed at his neck. Dustin didn't actually think before he replied, being too busy with what he was doing.

"Forever."  
"Alright." That stopped the brunette, causing Hunter to moan softly.

"What?" Soft brown eyes met shimmering blue ones and for a split second Dustin thought it was possible. That Hunter wouldn't leave the following day or a few days later. That he was actually staying for good like Dustin sorely wanted. The younger males heart started to seize in anticipation. Could it possibly be true? "What did you say?"

"I said alright. You want me forever you got me." Hunter hovered above Dustin, staring back at the brunette while he processed what the Thunder ninja had just said. Hunter knew that the arrangements had been tough on Dustin, more so than on Hunter. Dustin was just that little bit more emotional than Hunter was, not too much so, but it was still clear. When Hunter wasn't with Dustin the younger male would pine and brood, something that he was getting too good at.

"You're really staying?" There was too much hope in Dustin's voice and he knew it. He sounded like one of those stupid lovesick teenage girls, the ones that fall for that good looking bad boys that they can never tie down and know it but they still try. In a sense that was what Dustin felt like, but there was this small possibility that he had done it, that Hunter would stay. 

"I'm staying." Hunter brushed a few rogue strands away from Dustin's face. "I kinda miss this place." Another small stroke to the face. "I kinda missed you." A tiny innocent smile played across the older male's lips. Not one of those sexy smirks or mischievous grins but the sweet smile that Hunter could pull, the one that just screamed 'butter wouldn't melt' and always got Dustin's heart going that little bit faster. 

"I miss you a lot too." No more words were said, they weren't needed. 

-

Morning came and Dustin woke to find his bed empty, looking around his room he noticed that Hunter's clothes were not on the floor where they had been the previous night. Had it been a dream? An amazingly vivid and pleasurable dream? It wouldn't really have shocked Dustin if it had been; his imagination could run away with itself sometimes, especially where Hunter was concerned.

"I need help." Dustin muttered to himself before falling back against his pillow.

"Help with what?" Hunter asked from the door. Dustin sprung up in bed. It wasn't a dream!

"Dude, what is it with you and sneaking up on people?" Dustin asked, sighing for effect. The blond just shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. "Hunter, why are you dressed? It's only…half eleven?" Hunter smirked, walking into the room and crawling onto the bed.

"I was gonna wake you, but you just looked too adorable." Hunter ruffled Dustin's already messy hair with a smile. "You want some breakfast?" Dustin nodded with a smile of his own. He could remember the last time he and Hunter shared breakfast. It involved French toast, maple syrup and the need to wash the bed sheet afterwards due to the increased sticky-ness and maple smell.

"Breakfast would be great." Hunter kissed Dustin softly before heading back out of the room. Dustin sighed, lying back in the bed. It was great with Hunter around in the mornings. It was great with Hunter around at any time, but especially in the mornings. Blake just couldn't cook as well as Hunter. A thought struck Dustin, causing him to bolt up in bed.

Blake, he would've been there in the morning, when Hunter was up. They would've talked, and Blake would know that Hunter had spent the night with Dustin, in his room, in his bed! Hunter and Dustin had spoke about telling the others about them, but neither had actually got round to deciding whether or not to do it. So now Blake would know, but…what would he think?

"Hunter?" Dustin climbed out of bed, pulling on his boxers and a pair of pants. "Hunter." Dustin walked out of the bedroom and stopped in his own doorway.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Dustin just smiled nervously at the teasing Navy ninja. Oh yeah, Blake knew.

-

AN: Okay, decided to continue this, it'll probably only be a three part thing so…next chapter would be the conclusion. Unless I get a few reviews asking for it to be extended. Well, thank you all for the marvellous reviews, they were so sweet and really made my day.

R&R! Please!


	3. Good or Bad?

Okay, me back, and this is a possible conclusion but a possible almost ending chapter. I might go on with this but you'll have to read the note at the end. So…on we go. By the way, I don't own any of this.

Good or Bad?

"Morning." The brunette mumbled to the pro-racer. Hunter just shook his head at him, smirking as usual. Dustin wasn't sure if he could read anything from Blake's welcoming. Had Hunter told him? Had Blake figured it out? "So, what's happening?" Dustin asked, sitting down at the breakfast table. Hunter put the scrambled eggs in front of Dustin and the brunette dug in. Blake laughed.

"Nothing much. I'm meeting up with Tori later, you guys can have the place to yourselves." Blake said with a laugh and a nudge at Hunter. Dustin just watched as Hunter nudged Blake back, followed by the younger brother punching the elder on the arm which caused a full out brawl on the kitchen floor. Dustin shook his head, laughing while he ate. Seemed like Blake was okay with the situation. Dustin thought mildly about what the others would think. Cam wouldn't judge, Tori would probably be slightly upset, she was forever trying to set him up with her friends. Dustin didn't think Shane or Sensei would say anything. Marah had already guessed but promised to keep quiet, which wasn't too difficult since she and Kapri had given up on the ninja stuff and decided to become models; surprisingly good ones too. Dustin shrugged; things might actually be fine if they told the others. But were he and Hunter ready to tell the others?

-

Shane sat on the curb at the skate-park, he had spent the entire morning skating, it was his way of chilling out now. A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder and Shane almost flipped whoever it was that grabbed him.

"Whoa there bro, it's just me." Shane let go of Blake's wrist before he broke the slighter mans wrist. "Thanks. Remind me never to sneak up on you." Blake rubbed his wrist, laughing slightly. Tori came and sat beside Shane, Blake planting himself on Shane's other side.

"So, what's up?" Tori asked, looking at the former red ranger, her head resting on her knees.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking." Shane answered, looking at the skate ramp. "What are you guys doing here? Thought you had some big date." Tori smiled at him.

"Yeah, we do. We just wanted to stop by and tell you that Hunter's back." Shane was surprised.

"I thought he was teaching at the Thunder Academy." Tori shrugged but Blake smirked.

"Yeah, I figure he realised what he was missing." Both Tori and Shane looked at Blake, expecting him to continue, to elaborate on what he meant. "What?"

"Gonna explain that one to us, bro?" Shane asked, indicating to himself and Tori.

"Nah man, not my place." Blake said, picking up a few stones before juggling them for a moment. "Hey, you wanna come hang out before we head off? Maybe see if Cam wants to do something?" Blake asked, he and Tori weren't going on their date to the movies until later that night, so it only made sense that they hang out. Shane shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Maybe Tori and I can badger you enough to tell us what you meant about Hunter being back." Once more Blake just smirked, this could be fun. Depending on how long Hunter and Dustin kept their relationship quiet.

-

Cam just stared at Dustin; Hunter sat on the floor laughing quietly.

"Dustin, what you just said to me held no logic or sense in any form. I'm not sure even Hunter could understand that." Cam looked at the Crimson ranger, but Hunter was too busy laughing on the floor. Dustin looked at his blonde friend; the red bush on his cheeks turning from embarrassed to angry.

"Hunter, maybe you could help?" Dustin said, folding his arms over his chest. The blonde didn't stop laughing though, if anything he laughed harder. He was actually laughing so hard he was crying. Cam shook his head.

"Maybe if you say it slower?" Cam reasoned, hoping that maybe he could calm Dustin down before he did something to damage Hunter's health.

"No. It doesn't matter." Dustin sulked. Hunter sobered slightly.

"What Dustin was trying to say, in some jumbled code only he can understand, is that he and I are…sort of…kinda…going out." Hunter said, scratching the back of his head. Although he wasn't half as embarrassed as Dustin he still had the decency to seem slightly agitated. "We haven't told anyone, but Blake knows, and we were just thinking that you were the most open minded of the gang so we'd tell you and see what we had to expect from the others." Hunter said, a small almost innocent smile that just made the blonde look adorable, Cam shook his head. No wonder Dustin fell for this male.

"Well, if your looking for a negative reaction you can stop looking at me. I don't plan on doing anything." Cam said, turning back to his computer. Dustin looked at Hunter, the blonde still smiling.

"How do you do that?" Hunter frowned, patting the floor for Dustin to sit down beside him.

"Do what?"

"Say it like it's no big deal." Dustin sighed, resting his head against Hunter's shoulder. Cam saw the display out of the corner of his eye, smiling at the Wind ninja and the Thunder ninja. The looked good together, very good together.  
"Because I don't worry as much as you." Hunter replied, his hand tracing small circles on Dustin's back. "They'll have to live with our decision, if they don't get it at first then they'll just have to come around later." Hunter kissed the top of Dustin's head softly. "Don't stress babe, they'll be cool with it." Cam heard Dustin's sigh of contentment, smiling to himself he went back to working on his new project.

-

"No way, the Godfather trilogy is way better than the Terminator one." Blake's voice carried down the hall into the Ninja Ops main room. Tori laughter following it shortly.  
"Come on, how can you say that?" Clearly Shane was opposed to the Godfather claiming the crown of all trilogies. "Terminator was the best, Arnie going back three times with that awesome leather jacket."

"Hey man, with me family matters. The Godfather kept it in the family." Blake countered.

"Tori, who do you thinks right?" The blond held her hands up.

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved. Shane, your one of my best friends, and Blake you're my boyfriend. No way am I being pulled into this." Cam turned as the trio entered.

"Could you guys keep it down?" Cam asked.

"Is sensei meditating?" Shane asked, but to answer his question sensei appeared from the kitchen, a glass of water in his hand.

"No, but now that they have finally fallen asleep, Cam and I would like it to stay that way." Sensei said, indicating to the small sofa at the far end of the room. Blake, Tori and Shane looked over, thinking they would find Marah and Kapri dozing but were shocked to see Hunter lying on the sofa with Dustin snuggled in on his chest. Blake just shook his head, wondering why he hadn't noticed the whole thing sooner than he had that morning. Tori and Shane however were speechless.

"Um, is there something we should know?" She asked, turning to face Cam and Sensei. It was Blake who spoke.

"I don't know if it my place, but Hunter and Dustin were planning on telling you guys anyway." Blake crossed his arms over his chest, a motion that everyone was used to by now. "Hunter and Dustin are with each other, like boyfriend and boyfriend." He shrugged. "As far as I can tell they have been for a while, although I only found out this morning." Cam stood behind Blake.

"They were waiting for you three to get here, but you took too long and…" his eyes drifted to the two sleeping forms on the sofa, "they just sparred themselves to exhaustion." Cam shrugged.

"So, Hunter and Dustin are…" Shane trailed off, causing Tori to frown.

"They're gay, Shane. That's the word you want. Gay." Shane nodded slowly.

"Sorry, it's just…never pegged them for swinging that way." Tori just shrugged with a smile.

"Hunter was never the most open person. And I suppose Dustin never really mentioned not being gay." Tori thought it over. "In fact, the only girl I've ever really seen him with was Marah." Shane pulled a face.

"If it's between Marah and Hunter, I'm glad it's Hunter." Shane held up his hands quickly to Cam. "No offence, but I don't think I could stand your cousins being around twenty-four seven." Cam shrugged.

"I can't stand them being around, why on earth would you?"

"Dudes, shut up. Sleeping here." Hunter's voice called quietly from the sofa.

"Sorry bro, were we loud?" Blake asked, looking back over at his brother and Dustin.

"Nah, I'm just a light sleeper." Hunter yawned before noticing that Dustin was lying on his chest, a happy little smile playing across his soft lips. "Oh, um…hey." Tori and Blake laughed while Cam shook his head. "So…did Cam tell you?" Hunter asked, a small nervous tone coming into his voice.

"Yeah, and don't worry. We're cool. Right Shane?" Tori said, elbowing the dark skinned male.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Why wouldn't we be?" Shane stammered. Hunter frowned but never said anything. He shrugged a little, but not enough to disturb the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"Thanks guys." Tori grinned at him.

"You two look cute." Blake raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"You have a Yaio thing I should know about?" Tori blushed.

"NO! I just said, that Hunter and Dustin make a cute couple. It's not like I meant that…I was just…Blake!" The Navy Thunder ranger laughed, Tori hitting his shoulder playfully. Cam shook his head at the childishness of their actions before turning away. Hunter had long since tuned out from what was going on. Focusing his attention on Dustin, lying on his chest, his cheek pressed against the fabric of Hunter's crimson and grey t-shirt. Hunter linked his hands around Dustin's waist, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of being there, with Dustin, not hiding things from the others.

But Hunter didn't see the strange look in Shane's eyes. The confusion that the red Wind ninja was going through. Or that flash of jealousy that washed over him when Hunter kissed Dustin's head softly.

-

AN: Okay. This is like the perfect place to leave this. Because…you decide whether or not I continue this. I've already got plans so it would be a hassle to go with it but I need your opinion on it. Is it worth it and if so, any ideas on why Shane's jealous?

I have a few but I want to know what you guys would prefer. Please review, cause that's like the whole point of this right?


	4. Dealing with Issues

Okay, as everyone knows, none of this is mine. I don't own anything. But can you imagine owning Hunter? # drool fest #

_Prinzessin: Thank you so much for all the reviews, and I appear to be vacationing in that dark corner you spoke of._

_Angel Spirit: You couldn't be more right, they are totally adorable together ain't they? No fears though, I am a total Hunter/Dustin fan here._

_TvRox: Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like this so much._

_CamFan4Eva: Thanks for the reviews and since you like it so much, I'm turning this into a series and not just a three parter._

_Thank you to everyone else who reviewed: Ais, Thunder Crimson, Melly, Freed Kyes and the person with no name what so ever. I'm glad you liked it._

Dealing with Issues

It seemed strange to be able to be affectionate with Hunter in public; Dustin was still coming to terms with the fact that the others knew. Hunter seemed to slip into the habit far too easily, the lingering touches, the smiles that everyone could see. Dustin was still worried about being caught touching Hunter; he blushed furiously every time. No one really bothered with the whole thing, even Kelly knew now. She had just smiled at them, walking away with that look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked, looking over at the brunette. Dustin looked back at him, Hunter's blue eyes sparkling again. Dustin noticed they did that a lot, usually when Hunter was looking at him.

"Just thinking." Dustin shrugged, Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"What have we said about doing that babes? It ain't healthy for you." Dustin picked up one of the oil-covered clothes and threw it at a laughing Hunter.

"Very funny, dude." Dustin shook his head, watching Hunter slowly calm down. "Seriously, there's something up and I can't figure out what." Dustin said, frowning. Hunter cocked his head to one side.

"What is it?" The blonde left his perch and moved to sit beside his boyfriend on the other counter at the back of Storm Chargers. Dustin sighed.

"I don't really know," Dustin admitted, "it's just a general feeling. That something just isn't right." Hunter put his arm around Dustin's shoulders, giving a light squeeze.

"Don't worry about it." Hunter told him. "Anything happens we'll work it out. No worries, right?" Dustin smiled looking up at Hunter.

"Right." The brown eyed brunette managed a smile, one that looked genuine, but he still knew that something was wrong. It was like the calm before the storm, to pardon the expression. Things seemed too perfect to last.

-

Shane sat by the rocks of the beach, watching the waves crash against the stones. It was soothing, but in a way Shane didn't want to be soothed. He couldn't focus on skating at that point; he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. It had been three days since Hunter and Dustin had 'come out' about their involvement. Shane didn't want to think about it, but it was impossible not to. Dustin had been his best friend since they were eleven. They had never kept secrets, until Hunter showed up. Shane wanted to be mad at Dustin for not telling him about what was going on with him and the crimson Thunder ranger, but he couldn't. There were many reasons he couldn't.

Shane had never really been the most welcoming person with the two Thunder Ninja's, more so with Hunter than Blake. Shane didn't see any threat from Blake. The only thing that Blake was interested in was Tori; it was obvious to everyone except the Blue Wind Ninja it seemed. But Hunter posed a threat in more ways than one. He was the obvious leader of the two Thunders, even if they did both make decisions together, it showed that Blake would do whatever Hunter thought was better, and Hunter would always take into consideration what Blake thought. Shane had never really done that, he had been worried that Hunter would make a better leader than him.

Hunter was also a motorcross racer, something that he shared with Blake again, but also with Dustin. That gave them a common link to begin with. Dustin and Hunter shared interests, Dustin couldn't be bothered with skating, and Shane had never really got into motorcross. Hunter also started working at Storm Chargers, somewhere else that he could hang out with Dustin.

Shane hadn't been sure why he was so weird with Hunter and Dustin hanging out so much, it wasn't that big a deal, he was hanging out more with Cam and Blake these days too. It took a grand total of three days after Hunter had returned the first time after Lothor had been defeated. When Hunter came back there was this feeling that came back. Like the team was back, even if Blake wasn't there. Although it seemed wrong to begin with, Blake was a valuable member. That was when Shane realised what it was. The red ranger knew why he had been less welcoming to Hunter, why he had been slightly jealous of Dustin spending all his time with the Thunder ninja. It wasn't that he felt like he was losing his best friend, it was that he wanted to be in his best friend's shoes.

Shane was the one that wanted Hunter.

-

Cam enjoyed the silence in Ninja Ops; he liked it when he was alone to work on his own projects. But it wasn't always up to Cam when he got that silence. And Dustin made sure of that. Cam sighed when he heard the clattering of the scrolls Dustin was searching for. The brunette male was one of the most clumsy people known to man.  
  
"Dustin, what are you looking for?" Cam asked, his impatient look was met with an innocent stare from the chocolate coloured orbs, his eyes almost wide with curiosity.

"Nothing really. I'm just looking for something to read." This caught Cam off guard. Why would Dustin want to read the ninja scrolls?

"Dustin, why don't you go to the track, or find Hunter?" Dustin shrugged.

"I just wanna read just now." He replied, picking up one of the fallen scrolls, tucking it under his arm and putting the other scrolls back in their own place. The brunette didn't talk to Cam again for a while, just sitting on the sofa quietly reading. Cam hadn't seen Dustin like this, he was wondering if maybe something had happened, something that caused some tension between Dustin and Hunter. Cam just watched the former ranger; he looked thoroughly engrossed in the scroll.

"Dustin, is there anything wrong?" Cam asked, getting up to walk over to the younger male. "Anything you want to talk about?" Cam stood in front of Dustin, waiting for him to look up. When Dustin did raise his gaze Cam wasn't expecting the male to fire into to a rant.

"Cam, have you noticed anything weird lately? I mean like really lately, like only a few days ago. It's just that I've had the feeling that something was wrong and I don't know what it is and it's starting to bug me. Hunter doesn't think it's anything but I know that there's something wrong, I can just tell." Cam held up his hands, eyes wide.

"Dustin, slow down." Dustin sighed, taking a breath that he seemingly needed. "I don't know about anything strange happening, there hasn't been anything detected to be…"

"No, not ranger related. It's more…personal." Dustin blushed slightly. "Cam, have any of the guys said anything to you?" Cam frowned; he didn't really understand what Dustin meant. "About me and Hunter." Suddenly it all made sense.

"Dustin, are you having second thoughts about telling everyone?" Cam asked, sitting down next to Dustin.

"No, well, kinda." Dustin put the scroll down. "It's just that, things are weird. Not with me and Hunter its just, I was used to not saying anything. And even though it's better that not I don't have to worry about you guys finding out cause you know, it's just…something's wrong." Dustin repeated. Cam sighed; Dustin looked too scared to be the same person that he knew.

"I'll look into it Dustin, I'll see if there's anything wrong with the others. But you might just be making something out of nothing. It might just be that you're getting used to the change." Dustin smiled, Cam wasn't sure how much he'd helped but he was hoping it would be enough to let the Yellow Wind ninja relax a little.

"Thanks Cam. Maybe your right." Dustin picked the scroll back up, but instead of reading it he put it back in it usual place. "Is there anything around here I can do?" Cam smiled, nodding a little.

"Maybe you can help me with the Tsunami Cycles. I want to modify them some more, since you're a motorcross racer you can help with the logistics of it." Dustin nodded.

"I have no idea what you just said dude but okay."

-

Hunter had searched everywhere. Blake and Tori hadn't seen him, and that was where he was sure that the other ninja would be found. Since Dustin had shared his worry with Hunter that morning the Thunder ranger had been set on making sure that the others were totally fine with him and Dustin being an item. Blake and Tori had told him several times they were fine with it, reassuring him that they held no hard feelings or were weird about it at all. Cam had already said he was cool with it, Hunter and Dustin had got an amazing reaction out of him and both were stunned at how easily he took the news. Hunter thought he might have just been glad he wasn't the last to know about it.

Which only left Hunter to find Shane. Which was proving much harder than he would've thought. It used to be a case of find Dustin and you'd find Shane; if that failed it was Cam or Tori. But then Shane started hanging with Blake as well, Hunter was stunned to realise Shane had started to hang out with everyone, everyone except him. Hunter frowned as he thought about it. He and Shane had hung out, but only when Blake or Dustin were around. Was that maybe what Dustin could sense? That Shane wasn't really cool with them because of Hunter? Did Shane not want his best friend to be with a guy he possibly didn't even like?

Hunter couldn't dwell on it for much longer when he noticed where he had ended up without even thinking about it. He was at the beach, and Shane was sitting on the rocks at the other end. Hunter sighed, he would just have to ask Shane what it was, and he would just do it right then.

"Hey man, what's up?" Shane asked as Hunter approached.

"Nothing much. Just doing some asking about for Dustin." Hunter said, taking a more direct approach. It was better than beating around the bush. "He's been feeling a little weird. I'm just checking to make sure your cool with me and Dustin being…together." Shane's head snapped round to Hunter, the blond knowing instantly that there was definitely something wrong now.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shane asked, not looking Hunter in the eye.

"I don't know." Hunter shrugged. "You and I never really got along all that great. I was just a little bit worried maybe you didn't really want me being with your best friend." Shane shook his head.

"No, man if its what you guys want I'm…I'm fine with it." Hunter noticed his hesitation and knew Shane wasn't telling him the full story.

"Shane, I know we haven't been the best of buds or whatever, but dude, if there's something wrong you gotta let us know." Hunter sighed, looking out past the edge of the rocks. "Dustin's been eaten up about it."

-

Shane didn't want him there, Hunter sitting there with him, asking him questions, watching the ocean. It was too much.

"Hunter, dude, I'm serious I'm fine with Dustin and you being together, really. It's no big deal." Shane was killing himself say that. But it wasn't enough for Hunter to just go.  
"Shane, if its me then just say." Shane's eyes almost popped out his head. Did Hunter know? Did he know that Shane liked him the same way Dustin did?

"What? Why…why would it be you?" Shane asked, his palms were getting sweaty, he was starting to get nervous. Any other time this happened around Hunter he would usually just kick into leader mood. Like when he had first realised he had feelings for Hunter, because of that they were battling between themselves. And although it all ended up alright Shane had still been amazed at how hard Hunter pushed himself, just to show Shane that he wasn't going to lie down and play the happy little follower. It made Shane want Hunter more. Which wasn't what the competition was supposed to do.

"Well Dustin's your best friend, you and I don't get along all that great. Like I said I was just wondering if maybe you didn't want me to be with your friend." Shane felt himself relax a little.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Shane let the words leave his mouth before he even knew what was happening. Hunter looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Shane knew he was blushing. Damn him and his big mouth. Shane bit his lips, looking away from the striking blond. It was all going to come rushing out if he didn't. "Shane, man, just tell me for crying out loud. What the hell is up?" Shane turned to Hunter, but was stunned when he saw the look in Hunter's eyes. His eyes were glinting in the light from the sunset, the blue being cast with a red glow. Shane threw himself on impulse, blurting out what he knew he should never utter to the boyfriend of his best friend.

"I wanted you."

-

AN: Well, as I think you can see, this is not going to end here. I think I'll have it run on for a while. Oh, drama, drama, drama.

Okay, so, I'll update as soon as possible and thank you all for the reviews. They are so sweet.


	5. Making a Choice

AN: Not mine, never will be…god it makes you sad.

_CamFan4Ever: I'm glad you didn't see if coming, I was slightly worried that it was too predicatble._

_Prinzessin: 'Serious' Dustin was just a way to change the character to show a slight change due to his worry. But yes, I like this little corner, it's dark but homey. But I like my wonderful sunny vacation island of Hunter/Dustin just that little bit more. Sorry._

_Angel Spirit and Angel: No worries, this is a definite Hunter/Dustin, it's just that other things happen on the way there..._

_w: I like the idea. I may well persue that...although it wouldn't be this story as I may wish to have a slightly different ending. Thanks for the idea there._

_Ais: See...me update! jumps for joy_

_And i'm glad you like it TvRox (which it does), here's the update peeps._

Making a Choice (a Bad One)

"But…you can't like me." Hunter was stunned. Shane had just admitted that he liked him – no not liked, wanted him. Shane just stared at Hunter, the Thunder ninja not knowing what to say. "I thought you hated me." Hunter frowned.

"I tried, didn't work like that." Shane looked away, looking at the ground. He sighed; Hunter wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

"Listen Shane, I'm sorry but, I gotta bail. I need to meet Blake at the track." Shane just nodded, and Hunter left, knowing he was being stupid, knowing that he should've stayed to talk to Shane. Knowing that he was in some hot water now.

-

Shane just sat there, watching Hunter leave. He knew he'd messed things up. He had put the first wedge in; there would be no chance of making things right now.

"Idiot." Shane muttered to himself. How could he do it? Tell the guy who was with his best friend that he had feelings for him? It was so stupid. Now Hunter would avoid him, and Dustin would notice, and then he would have to tell Dustin and that would be the end of their friendship too. This was the worst thing that could happen ever! He sat there until the sun set, just sitting where he was. He sat there for what seemed like hours, just looking out over the ocean.

When the wind started to slash at his face, the ice cold of the air making him shiver. Shane sighed, getting to his feet and walking slowly back to his house. Why did any of this have to happen? Why did it have to be Hunter? It wasn't so much the fact that it was Hunter, Shane reminded himself, it was the fact that he had denied it for so long. Maybe if he had admitted it earlier then it would be him and Hunter instead of Hunter and Dustin. Shane shook his head, he couldn't think like that; it wasn't what he should be thinking. Dustin was his best friend; he couldn't ruin what Dustin had. Shane slumped his shoulders, wondering just when he had become such an idiot.

-

Hunter closed the apartment door behind him, not really watching where he was going, causing him to trip over one of Dustin's sneakers.

"Hunter, why are you on the floor?" Dustin asked, looking at the dazed blond.

"Cause I felt like having a look at the ceiling from this angle." Dustin shook his head, moving to sit on the floor next to Hunter. "You feeling better?" Hunter asked, deciding to avoid bringing up the topic of Shane.

"Yeah, Cam helped. Told me I was just being paranoid." Dustin laughed a little but Hunter frowned.

"Isn't that what I said?" Dustin shook his head but laughed a little more. Hunter didn't care much who had helped Dustin relax; the main thing was that Dustin was back to being his usual self.

"Well yeah, but when it's Cam you tend to listen more." Hunter was about to complain when Dustin shut him up. Hunter just lay on the floor and let Dustin have his wicked way with him. Dustin took the opportunity to map out Hunter's chest. Running his hands down over his boyfriends toned muscles to his waist, Hunter couldn't stop the growl that escaped his throat when Dustin stopped. Dustin broke away from Hunter's lips. "You know I love it when you do that." Hunter just growled again before grabbing the back of Dustin's head and pulling him down for another kiss. Dustin parted his lips as Hunter's tongue pressed for entry; Dustin's hands made their way up under Hunter's crimson and grey t-shirt. Hands searched everywhere, Dustin moving to straddle Hunter while attempting to get his t-shirt over the blonde's head. The article of clothing was removed and thrown to the back of the living room while Dustin scattered kisses and licks over Hunter's chest. Hunter really didn't want to stop the brunette on top of him, but the idea of his little brother walking in on Dustin and him in the middle of some serious making out definitely didn't appeal.

"Babes, what about Blake? Maybe we should move." A small gasp followed the end of the sentence as Dustin's mouth latched onto Hunter's neck.

"Blake…out…date…Tori." Hunter chuckled at Dustin's impatience, the nimble hands of the young male working on removing Hunter's belt. "God, I want you." Hunter looked up and saw Dustin's brown eyes clouded over with a lust induced haze, it made the brunette look so gorgeous that Hunter knew he would never erase the picture from his mind.

"So what are you waiting for?" Hunter asked, Dustin frowned making a little motion with his head that looked like a puppy that never understood the point of fetching the ball. "Take me." A small grin spread across Dustin's face as he leaned down once more to catch Hunter's lips in a passionate clinch.

-

Tori and Blake sat in Ninja Ops with Cam, wondering what they should do for the long holiday weekend. Tori had suggested a trip somewhere, but they never seemed to turn out the way they were planned. So far they had ruled out picnic, camping trip, road trip and they were not going for a sight seeing trip into the city. Which left them with round about…nothing. At that point both Shane and Dustin showed up, Shane being slightly edgy while Dustin rambled on about something to do with his new freestyle stunt. Shane only looked mildly interested, his eyes wandering from time to time.

"Maybe you two can help." Tori said, interrupting Dustin's long winded talk. "We're trying to figure out where we should go and what we should do this weekend. Since it's a holiday and everything." Dustin's face lit up.

"Maybe we could do the camping thing, you know, like properly since there aren't any kelzaks or anything this time."  
"Dude, I've already mentioned it. Cam isn't having it." Blake said, bringing a frown to the formerly ecstatic brunette.

"That sucks, how come Cam? What could go wrong?" Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it, everything." Shane shook his head.

"Well, what about an almost camping thing?" Everyone looked at the red wind ranger. "Well, I know this place not far out of town, it's just by the beach. Nice little place, like a beach house. I can get it for this weekend at a great price if you're interested." Cam sighed.

"Does it have electricity?" cam asked, not sounding as happy as Dustin looked. Shane laughed with Blake, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah man, it's not Snow White's cottage." Tori banged a fist on the table.

"That's it settled then. Shane if you could take care of things and tell us how much we owe?" Shane nodded.

"Sure, I'll go sort it just now." Shane was about to leave when Dustin grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, could you stop by Storm Chargers and ask Hunter if he's up for it? He probably is but you know, just in case." Shane faltered for a moment before smiling again.

"Sure, no problem." Shane said before heading for the exit to the hidden Ninja Ops. A wave of dread and anticipation spread through Shane's body. Dread because he hadn't spoken or seen Hunter since his confession the previous night and anticipation because…well he always got that whenever there was the possibility of seeing Hunter. Shane began to wonder how long Dustin and Hunter had felt something for each other, how long this thing between them had lasted. Had Dustin wanted Hunter as long as Shane had? Had the whole thing been a chance occurrence? No, the way the two of them acted showed that it wasn't just some fling. They were living together, sharing a bed probably.

Shane tried to stop that thought before it formed, knowing it would just bring back memories of the dreams he had been having. Since finding out that Hunter wasn't as straight-laced as he had thought, Shane had been visited by constant thoughts of the broody, older Bradley in his sleep. And things were getting worse by the night. What was once just dreams that broke off just before the first kiss were now full on make out sessions. Very steamy make out sessions which were heading in the way of the bedroom most of the time.

Shane was taken out of his thoughts when he reached Storm Chargers. The shop was buzzing with people. Shane looked around, expecting to hear Kelly helping people and not see Hunter trying to get everything sorted – by himself.

"Dude, mind lending a hand?" Hunter asked, probably not catching on that it was Shane there. Shane just nodded, going around the shop to see if he could help anyone. Thankfully he had been in the shop enough times to know where everything was, if he hadn't Shane reckoned he'd be more of a hinder than a help to Hunter. But as it was, the two of them managed to keep the queues to a minimum and everyone was happy. Once the last of the customers left Shane closed the door and locked it behind them. Hunter had collapsed behind the counter.

"Kel just said 'Can you take care of this?' the place was empty so I told her it was no problem and then…bam!" Hunter hit on hand against the other and Shane just stood there watching him. "But then they just came, like…are there any signs in the window advertising a sale?" Hunter asked. Shane laughed and shook his head. Hunter was acting kinda strange, it was cute. Shane stopped that right there. He couldn't think like that right now.

"Listen, Tori and Blake thought it'd be cool if we all went away this weekend for a trip. There's this place out of town I know. You wanna come? Everyone else is." Hunter looked up at Shane and sighed.  
"I don't know man. If Blake and Dustin are going then…Kelly would be left with this by herself. It's like a mob of people asking questions and trying to get your attention and then there's the orders and the new equipment and…it's horrible dude, totally horrible." This time Shane just couldn't stop himself, he laughed out loud and Hunter looked up at him, slightly offended. "Dude, this isn't funny." Shane just shook his head and sat down beside Hunter.  
"Look, I'm sure if you explain to Kel that we're going off she could get an extra hand for the weekend. It's only like three days man." Hunter sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But its…I just…" Shane noticed that Hunter was struggling for words, something that was very un-Hunter like.

"Listen, if this has anything to do with me…I'm sorry. Just forget what I said okay." Hunter looked at Shane.

"Man, it wasn't all you its just…I still don't really like hanging with the gang." Shane frowned, not really understanding what Hunter was saying.

"Dude, we've hung out for like…a year. How can you not like hanging with us?" Hunter sighed.

"Ever noticed how I'm not always with you guys. I do the occasional group thing. Other than that it's just me and Blake, or me and Dustin. Sometimes Cam. I never do things with more than three of you." Hunter blew out a breath. "A whole weekend. And then there is that thing…which we need to talk about man." Shane's mood depressed right then. He knew it was coming, knew that it would come up eventually. But he had hoped that it would be later rather than sooner.

"Can't you just forget it?"

"No." Hunter stated simply. "You and Dustin have been friends for ages. I don't want to come between that. So…we need to talk." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Again something I'm not big on." Shane slowly shook his head.

"Listen, I'm not going to do anything okay. You and Dustin are an item and I'll just deal with that. I'm not breaking up the first thing that Dustin seems insecure about." Shane said, not risking the glance at Hunter. "Maybe if we just distance ourselves for a while…it'll go away." Shane suggested. Hunter just nodded.

"Yeah…I mean…totally. That'll work." Shane stood, holding out a hand to Hunter without thinking about it. Obviously Hunter took it, allowing Shane to pull him to his feet. The pair stood, toe to toe, their faces only inches apart.

Shane's resolve disintegrated. He figured if this was it, if there was never going to be another chance he was going to take it. Slowly, giving Hunter the chance to pull away if he wanted to, Shane's mouth descended towards the blondes.

-

AN: How totally evil am I? OMG, can't believe I left it there! Well, I did, and the suspense is killing me so I've already started on the next chapter. It'll be up as soon as possible. So no worries.

Okay, this is going to be finishing soon. Probably another two maybe three chapters left. I'm sorry but I just don't have the juice. Other fics are in the works so…if there is any pairing (that doesn't involve Blake or Tori cause I can't write them being with anyone other than each other) let me know cause I'm up for trying just about anything.

Has anyone ever seen a Shane/Cam? If you have could you let me know, I wanna see what that would be like.

Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you and goodnight!


	6. Perspective

Okay, I don't own it, if I did then there would have been more episodes and I would have Hunter and Dustin locked in a room to do naughty things to each other. #sigh#

Thank you so much to all who reviewed; Prinzessin, CamFan4Ever, Angel Spirit, angel (thanks for bashing Shane in with the shovel but I need him for the rest of the story so..please don't do it again), TvRox and Hurricane Black. You are all so great. But a huge big thank you to MadSlash, that constructive criticism was very helpful and I thank you for your insight. Mucho gracias

Perspective

It was soft, not rushed and not incredibly passionate. Much to Shane's surprise, and his own, Hunter found himself kissing Shane back. Hunter parted his lips, allowing Shane to go a little further before his senses returned and he pulled away.

"What the…" Hunter gasped, looking slightly shocked.

"That was my thoughts too." Both Shane and Hunter turned to see Dustin standing at the door, his face sullen and eyes beginning to water. He shook his head before turning and running.

"Dustin." Hunter called after him, looking to Shane before moving again. Shane's eyes were downcast.

"You should go after him…it's…" Hunter understood what he was saying. When he kissed Shane it wasn't the same as kissing Dustin. Sure, there were differences, Shane didn't taste as sweet as Dustin but there was no spark.

"We cool?" Hunter asked, slightly unsure. Shane smiled.

"We're cool. But neither of us is with Dustin. Go after him." Hunter nodded, leaving Shane standing alone in the empty and dark Storm Chargers. Shane hadn't felt the spark, it was all just an…infatuation? Why had it felt like so much more?

-

Hunter ended up catching up with Dustin down the street. Even if he was stunned and mad he still didn't streak home. But he was walking fast enough to get home before Hunter had properly caught him.

"Dustin, will you please just stop and listen?" Hunter called, running down the deserted street to catch the brunette.

"You don't have to explain. I saw it, remember, I was standing there while you kissed Shane, my best friend!" Dustin called back, not slowing or turning to see Hunter. But the Crimson Ranger didn't deter himself.

"Dustin, please, will you just hear me out?" Dustin shook his head and Hunter could see what he was about to do. The blonde didn't get a chance to stop Dustin, before he could do anything Dustin took off in a streak of yellow. Hunter took off after him. Praying that Dustin went to the place that Hunter thought he would.

-

"Babe, will you please come out?" Hunter called through the door to the bathroom. His head leaned against the wooden surface, his hand on the door knob just in case Dustin opened it slightly.

"No, and don't call me that." From what Hunter could guess, Dustin was curled in a ball either on the floor or in the empty bath. "Go away, why don't you go back to my best friend." Hunter mentally cursed himself. He was about to try again when the door to the apartment opened and Tori and Blake's laughter travelled through. Both stopped when they saw Hunter.

"Umm…bad time?" Tori asked, not wanting to pry too much. Hunter nodded.

"Just a little." Blake frowned, noticing that the house was in a bit of a mess, a mess that hadn't been there when he left that morning.

"Are you guys having a domestic or something?" Blake asked, still scanning the room to see if something was broken.

"Dude, don't ask. Just don't." Hunter replied, not moving away from the bathroom. Tori was clearly feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Umm, well, how about Blake comes back to mine and we'll leave you two to sort things out." Hunter nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Tor."

"Hey, anything of mine gets trashed and you replace it." Blake called as Tori dragged him out of the apartment. Hunter sighed, turning his attention back to Dustin.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It was a stupid, idiotic thing to do and I'm sorry. Please can you just let me explain?" Hunter tried again. He knew that Dustin wasn't over-reacting, he knew that the brunette had every right to be pissed. But Hunter just wanted things back to normal, whatever normal was. The door opened and Dustin stood there.

"Tell me one thing first." His eyes were puffy and his face streaked, Hunter kicked himself mentally and berated himself for causing the yellow ninja such pain.

"What?"

"How long?" Hunter frowned. "Since you came back or…since we got together. I mean, you didn't mind me being with Marah while I was with you, but you never mentioned you being with Shane, cause if you had then nothing would've…" Hunter held up a hand.

"It was just one kiss. One stupid and meaningless kiss. On both sides." Hunter wasn't sure if that was the case, but before he had left Shane had sort of admitted that he hadn't felt anything either. "Please…let me explain." Dustin nodded, leaving the bathroom to sit on the sofa. Now was when Hunter faltered. He didn't want to land Shane in it…so…he had to…gloss the truth?

"Well?" Hunter looked at Dustin.

"I freaked." He said, Dustin expecting him to continue. "Shane came by and asked if I was gonna come on this weekend thing and I guess…I freaked." Dustin wasn't convinced.

"You didn't want to come on holiday so you kissed Shane?" Hunter hadn't expected the sarcasm…but then it was warranted.

"No, not that." Hunter started to pace the room. He was just going to have to meld in some of his home truths and let it all go right then. "We've never done the holiday thing. And…well…holiday thing kinda suggests a level of…commitment. I was freaked out by us going away as a couple and like…" Hunter sighed, falling to sit on the table in front of Dustin. "Look, I'm not one for the whole feelings stuff…and I didn't think that I was ready for the whole coming out thing when we actually did it and well…this isn't making any sense."

"No it isn't. If you didn't want people to know about us you should've just said. I would've understood Hunter, I wouldn't have pushed you into anything." Dustin told the blonde, moving just a little bit closer to him.

"It's not that, Dustin, it's not telling people." Hunter looked at the ground, wondering if he'd finally done it and just blown any chance of happiness.

"Then what is it?" Dustin cupped Hunter's face, forcing him to look at him.

"I love you." Hunter was stunned at how soft his own voice was. Dustin's grip didn't loosen or waver.

"What?" The brunette's voice was just a low as the blondes. Both whispering for an unknown reason, like someone was watching and they didn't want anyone else to know.

"I love you." Hunter said again, this time slightly louder. "It scared me that maybe I wasn't ready and…I don't know why I kissed Shane I just did but…" Hunter didn't get to continue because Dustin had just thrown himself at him. Lips and teeth clashed, the slight bumping of tooth against lips causing slight pain but nothing substantial. The kiss was much more frenzied than what Hunter was used to from Dustin; it was more a kiss of pure desperation than one of passion or affection. When Dustin pulled back Hunter could taste a metallic tang on his lips, informing him that Dustin had split his lip with the kiss.

"Now…why did I deserve that?" Hunter asked, gasping for breath slightly.

"You didn't. And I'm still mad that you kissed Shane but…I've wanted you to tell me that for ages." Hunter allowed a small smile to spread across his face. "I love you too. And I know it's a little bit cliché but, I think that I've loved you ever since that thing with Motodrone." Dustin admitted, his hands starting to skim over Hunter's body. The blonde smiled, hoping that maybe he would be completely forgiven soon.

"Well, no matter how clichéd it is, I don't give a toss." Hunter leaned back slightly, his weight supported by his hands behind him on the coffee table. "Will you let me make it up to you somehow?" Hunter asked with a small pout. Dustin smiled slightly too, showing Hunter that things could be all right.

"Sure, and then I'll think about forgiving you."

-

Dustin stood by the skate park the next day hoping to catch Shane, Hunter and Blake were working and hopefully convincing Kelly to let the three of them have the weekend off. Shane spotted Dustin and skated over, looking rather tense.

"Look, dude, about last night…" Dustin stopped Shane there.

"It's okay. Hunter told me everything." Shane's eyebrows went up. "I'm sorry if he made you feel awkward. Sometimes he just has moments of insecurity." Shane just nodded slowly, wondering what the 'everything' Hunter had told Dustin actually was. Shane and Dustin started to walk, neither really liking standing still.

"So, are you and him still cool?" Shane asked, "Cause, I really wouldn't want to come between you two." He added quickly.

"Yeah, I guess we are. I don't know. I'm still kinda mad at him but I have told him I've forgiven him." Shane nodded, strangely not feeling the disappointment he thought he might.

"Dude, it's clear he wants to be with you. It was just one kiss man." Dustin nodded, smiling at Shane.

"Yeah, he told me." A small blush crept into Dustin cheeks and Shane laughed.

"I'll bet he did. Look at you," Shane nudged Dustin's side, "you look like Tori does when Blake compliments her." Dustin opened his mouth, making a small indignant sound.

"I do not!" He protested. "Still, those two are a weird couple. Ever noticed how un-couple like they are?" Dustin asked, changing the subject. Shane just laughed again, deciding to go along with the new conversation.

-

Later that night the three wind ninja's were gathered at Ninja Ops with Cam, sitting around and planning for the weekend away.

"So, what is this like a relax thing or a site seeing thing?" Tori asked, reading through a small list of things she would need that she had been working on.

"Dunno. It's all up to you I guess. There are some places where you can hire jet-ski's and water-riders, and there are some awesome sites in the mountains. Plus, this beach house is secluded, so there's always the relaxing thing." Shane told them.

"It says here that this place has its own dojo. Shane, how did you know about this place?" Cam asked, reading the leaflet that Shane had brought him.

"My brother knows someone who deals in real estate. This place is like one of the show homes." Shane answered with a shrug. "But there are only five beds so…someone has to share."

"No, they don't." Blake said coming down the stairs with Hunter following. Tori blushed.

"Blake, I don't think that it's appropriate that…" Hunter cut Tori off.

"Kelly can't handle the place by herself. She says the three of us can't have the whole weekend." Dustin's face fell and Cam sighed.

"Hunter and I tossed a coin." Blake said, looking at Dustin. "He lost." Blake sounded a little sympathetic but it was clear he would rather be with Tori than working in the shop.

"Listen, you guys go and have fun. I'll see if Kel will let me off on the Saturday and I'll try and get up there ok?" Hunter told them, giving Dustin a weak smile. The brunette sighed, his mouth twisting into an almost smile.

"Yeah, though it just won't be the same though." He put the leaflet down and headed out, waving behind him. Hunter rolled his eyes and followed his now far too broody boyfriend.

-

"You know, you're too good at that. You'll make me look bad." Hunter told Dustin as they stood in the room they shared, Dustin packing some clothes for going away in.

"What?"

"Brooding." Hunter told him, trying once more to get Dustin to talk to him. Since they got home nearly an hour ago Dustin had kept his replies to one or two words, only ever facing Hunter if he really had to.

"Funny." Hunter sighed, suddenly not liking this new side of Dustin that only really came out when he was mad – usually at Hunter.

"Dustin, what's wrong?" Hunter asked, knowing now not to call him 'babe' when he was mad or try to comfort him. It would only end in yet more arguing.

"Why don't you want to come with us?" Dustin asked, turning to face Hunter suddenly. "Last night you seemed cool about it, you told me that you'd try and come. We talked about it and now you change your mind?" Dustin said, starting to raise his voice.

"I don't not want to come. I'll try and make it up on Saturday but Kelly says she'll need some help. Blake wants to be with Tori and I don't want to ruin your holiday." Hunter reasoned, Dustin sighed, turning back to packing his suitcase. "Dustin…" Hunter tried again, his voice softening to a small pleading noise. He moved to go to Dustin.

"Hunter, maybe you should reconsider things." Hunter stopped dead in his tracks, reconsider what exactly? "Maybe you're just not ready for this." Hunter frowned, about to reply when Dustin brushed past him, heading once more to the bathroom.

"Dustin…" Hunter followed, but was met with the solid form of the bathroom door. The lock was turned and the shower was turned on. Hunter sighed, moving to sit on the sofa and wait for Dustin to come out. Which he didn't really need to do that night. It was a very tactical move, locking himself in the bathroom. With the access to water and the presence of the toilet, Dustin could survive for days if he needed to. Hunter just hoped that things weren't that bad. He'd have never thought that he could be so stupid. Kissing Shane, or being kissed by Shane and just not pulling back quickly enough, had really messed things up between him and Dustin.

-

AN: Next chapter will be a continuation of 'Perspective', so…yeahy! Please review and I'll update sooner.

EXAMS ARE NEARLY OVER!


	7. Perspective 2

Not mine, don't own them…isn't it sad?

Quick note to my reviewers, I'm very glad that you feel for our darling Dustin, and in a way yes Shane is to blame for the hard time Dustin and Hunter are facing but…**would you please refrain from beating my characters to death with shovels, or axes or any other large objects you find!** Thank you for your co-operation.

Perspective (Continued)

Dustin slowly opened the bathroom door, looking around to see if Hunter was going to pounce on him within a second.

"He fell asleep." Came Blake's voice from the kitchen. Dustin looked over, seeing the younger Bradley standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He was clearly in protective little brother mode. "You been in there since you came back?" Blake asked, nodding his head to show he meant the bathroom. Dustin couldn't form words, shaking his head his gaze drifted to the sleeping form of Hunter on the sofa. He wasn't sleeping like he usually did. Usually Hunter had a small smile on his lips as he slept, but now he just looked like he was exhausted. "Dude, I don't really know what's going on with you two but…Hunter's never really been like this before. Not with anyone, a girl or a guy." Dustin stared at Blake.

"You mean, Hunter's been with other guys? Hunter's been with girls?" Dustin walked towards the kitchen, leaning over the counter that separated the kitchen and the sitting room.

"Yeah," Blake laughed a little, "during our training at the Thunder Academy Hunter was quite the lady killer. It was only off campus that he ever bothered with guys. And that was only really a few months before Lothor attacked. I think you're actually his first serious relationship." Blake told Dustin, frowning as he thought about it all.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been." Dustin said with a sigh.

"What's up, bro?" Blake asked, clearly concerned for both Hunter and Dustin.

"I think that maybe…well…Hunter kissed Shane. And I can't help but feel betrayed." Dustin let his head fall to hit off the counter. "But Hunter's trying to make it up to me and…I'm being an idiot." Dustin sighed in defeat. "I bring this upon myself." Dustin said, Blake frowned.

"Dude, sometimes I don't get you. What are you talking about?" Dustin looked at the Navy Thunder ranger.

"My first ever boyfriend, Marcus, he cheated on me and I totally freaked out. But I didn't do anything about it and he just kept doing it till he got bored with me." Dustin explained, hoping that Blake could maybe give him some helpful advice on what to do.

"What happened?" Blake asked, not to be nosy but because he cared.

"I let him leave. I remember that I would just sit up at night when he wasn't there and just hope that he left and didn't come back." Dustin said, looking up at Blake. "I did that last night, thinking that it could be Hunter." Blake shook his head.

"Dude, Hunter wouldn't do that. I know my brother and he is totally not going to ditch you. Not like that." Blake said.

"It didn't stop me sitting up last night. I was almost hoping he'd leave." Dustin only just stopped the tears getting by his face. "I have to go to bed, and finish packing. I'll see you tomorrow." Blake tried and failed to keep Dustin from leaving. But he made it to his and Hunter's room, the one that Hunter hadn't slept in for two nights now since Dustin was still too upset for them to sleep in the same bed last night. Dustin sighed, picking up the suitcase and putting it on the floor at the end of the bed. Maybe he would feel better in the morning. Maybe he could forget everything till then.

-

Hunter's eyes fluttered open as he heard the sound of Dustin's voice, and Blake's.

"- I just hoped that he had left and didn't come back. I did that last night, thinking that it could be Hunter." Hunter nearly jumped out the sofa to get to Dustin, but Blake's voice stopped him.

"Dude, Hunter wouldn't do that." Hunter nodded, damn right he wouldn't. "I know my brother and he is totally not going to ditch you. Not like that." A frown appeared on Hunter's features. Where did this 'not like that' come into things? Why would he ditch Dustin?

"It didn't stop me sitting up last night. I was almost hoping he'd leave." That hit Hunter hard. He tuned out to anything else that was being said, his body numb to it all. Dustin wanted him to just leave? Was that why he was constantly mad at him? Was it all brought on by the Shane thing or was that just a good excuse to start it up? Hunter heard the door to his and Dustin's room close and then Blake moved about in the kitchen before heading to his. Hunter closed his eyes and pretended he was still asleep. Blake threw a blanket over him, messing up his hair lightly.

"What an idiot." And then Blake went to his room. Hunter just lay there, on the sofa in the dark. Did Blake honestly just want him to leave? Was it just completely over with them? Hunter didn't sleep that night; he couldn't stop thinking about what Dustin had said to Blake.

-

Blake and Dustin woke at the same time the next morning. Both were trying to be quiet in case they woke Hunter up. However neither had to worry about that.

"Morning." Dustin said, scanning the room for the other Thunder ninja. "Where's Hunter?" Blake just shrugged.

"Probably headed out to Storm Charger's already." Sure enough there was a note on the kitchen table from the older Bradley. "Went to work, breakfast's in the oven, enjoy. See ya later. H." Blake shrugged, opening the oven door and bringing out the pancakes. Blake frowned.

"What?" Dustin asked, getting plates, forks and some sauce for the pancakes.

"He made six. That's two for the three of us, but there's still six here." Blake said, looking at the pancakes like they were the root of all evil.

"Maybe he made nine." Dustin said with a shrug. "Like he's still trying to make up for not coming with us."

"Dude, he'll be up on Saturday. That's tomorrow. One day without him won't kill you." Blake said, putting the pancakes on the plates Dustin had put out for them. The yellow wind ninja sighed.

"You think I'm being an idiot too?" Blake just nodded. "Well…I guess we can talk on Saturday, that's not too long away."

"Exactly." Blake said through a mouthful of pancake. Dustin just shook his head, pouring the sauce over his breakfast and tucking in.

-

The five ninja's arrived at the beach house early on Friday night, making it just in time to catch the sunset and a meal at a near by restaurant. Dustin and Shane made arrangements to go water skiing the following morning whereas Cam decided he wanted to trek up the mountain a bit to see if there were any good sites for photographs.

"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Blake asked Tori as they walked by the shore. The sky had just turned the most amazing shade of black and the stars were adding a glow that was reflected in the water.

"Well, I saw this nice place not too far away and I thought maybe we could pick up where we left off with your surfing lessons." Tori said, smiling innocently at Blake.

"You still wanna teach me?" Blake asked, astonished at her persistence. "Last time it didn't really go all that well." Tori just laughed.

"Well, yeah but isn't that what learning is all about? Trial and error? Unless you don't want me to teach you." Blake shook his head; she was getting far to good at the emotional blackmail. Almost as good as Hunter was.

"Okay, I'll give it another try. But I'm warning you, I'm not exactly a sea fairing person." Blake joked, nudging his girlfriend. She just slipped her hand into his, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"That's okay, I wouldn't have it any other way." Blake smiled at her; glad that he had finally found someone he could share his life with.

-

By Saturday night the group were sitting on the porch of the beach house, finishing off what was left of the barbecue they had made. Dustin seemed a little edgy, looking around every few minutes.

"Dude, what's up?" Dustin looked at Shane, noticing that the others were also waiting for his reply.

"It's Saturday." Dustin said, expecting that to explain it all. Realisation dawned on Blake and Tori, but not Shane or, surprisingly, Cam.

"Hunter said he'd be down tonight." Blake said, looking over his shoulder to see if there was any sign of his brother. "Dude, he'd be riding his bike, we'll hear him coming." Blake told Dustin, giving him a small pat on the shoulder. Dustin nodded, sighing a little as he looked around. Maybe there were other ways to get to the beach house. What if Hunter had taken a wrong turn and ended up on the other side of the lake? What if there had been an accident? What if Kelly didn't let Hunter leave? Dustin stood up.

"I'm just gonna…go and…see if the jacuzzi is working. I could use a little relaxing." Dustin said, hoping the others would buy it.

"That's a great idea. We should all go. It's big enough." Tori was indeed right, the jacuzzi was probably big enough to fit most of Lothor's goons in it as well. Dustin nodded, heading into the house to get his trunks from his case while the others did their own thing. Once he got to his room, Dustin fished around in his case till he found his cell phone. He quickly searched through his address book until he found Hunter's name and hit 'send'.

-

The ringing phone startled Hunter. Frowning he looked to see who it was calling on the caller ID pad, recognising Dustin's cell number. Hunter thought about picking up the phone, but figured if he did that then Dustin would talk him into going up to the beach house. And he really wasn't in the mood to be talked into doing anything. Ignoring it, Hunter went back to doing what he was doing.

-

Dustin hung up when there was no answer; Hunter must already be on his way then. Unless he's still at Storm Charger's. Looking at his watch Dustin quickly ruled out the possibility that Hunter was still at work. The place had closed over two hours ago.

"Hey, Dustin, this was your idea. You coming?" Dustin put his phone back down on the bed, shrugging before heading down to join the others in the jacuzzi.

-

Hunter didn't show up at all during the weekend. Both Dustin and Blake had started to worry on Sunday afternoon when they could get no reply at the house and Hunter's cell was turned off. Tori had called Kelly, asking if maybe Hunter had been needed to stay the full weekend and just forgotten to call them. But Kelly hadn't seen him since Saturday afternoon when he had pulled the guilt trip on her, causing her to let him leave due to his foul mood and depressive nature during the morning.

"Okay, we can't reach him at all, let's head back just now. He might have just fallen asleep on the floor or something in the apartment." Shane reasoned, hoping that it would calm Dustin and Blake down.

"If we streak we're faster." Blake said, but Cam's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You can't use your ninja powers for your own personal uses. Tori learned that the hard way." Cam said, sounding a lot like his father.

"This isn't my own personal use. This is Hunter, he could be hurt, or lost or passed out on the kitchen floor while the tap is running and he's slowly drowning because of the build up in water!" Blake rambled, becoming more and more agitated by the second. Tori wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her head down on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, don't worry. He won't be drowning in the kitchen, or suffocating on the sofa, or dehydrating in the bathroom. Don't worry." Tori said, trying her hardest not to mock her boyfriend. While the others were consoling Blake no one had noticed that Dustin was already packed and in Tori's van.

"Hey, come on! We have to get going." Quickly everyone packed up their things and they started heading back to Blue Bay Harbour, more specifically, Hunter, Dustin and Blake's apartment.

-

The second the van stopped outside the apartment Dustin and Blake were out of it and tearing up the stairs. Both rushing while the others followed at a slower pace. Dustin unlocked the door, heading straight for his and Hunter's room to see if Hunter was perhaps asleep in the bed. Shane closed the door behind him as he, Tori and Cam stood in the kitchen. Blake sighed, leaving his room.

"Well, nothing seems wrong." Blake said. Shane looked at the kitchen floor.

"Well, he hasn't drowned." The red ninja tried for some tension release. As it was Blake just raised an eyebrow and studied the kitchen table. There was another note. Neither he, nor Dustin, had checked to see if there was a note, they were too busy thinking the worst had happened.

"What's that?" Dustin asked, coming to stand beside Blake as the Thunder ninja picked up the note.

"Careful what you hope for. Just left. H." Blake read, his voice deadpan. He frowned looking at Dustin. "What does that mean?" Dustin took the note, then hit his head.

"He heard us!" Dustin started to pace the kitchen before heading into the living room and picking up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Tori asked, confused at the whole thing and what Hunter's note meant.

"Hunter." Dustin said shortly, now pacing in the sitting room. Blake watched as Dustin got in a frenzy over his missing love, this wasn't like Hunter. Usually Hunter wouldn't take off without at least talking to Blake, it was worrying that the elder Bradley could be anywhere and no one would know…

"Cam!" Dustin stopped, looking over at Blake with a confused glare; Tori, Shane and Cam were just confused. "Hunter's morpher. You can track him using that!" Blake said, he didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. Cam nodded at Blake before heading to the door of the apartment.

"Fine, but you two are explaining what's going on while we drive to Ninja Ops." The samurai ranger told Dustin and Blake, both sighed but nodded, deciding that it would be easier if everyone knew.

-

Hunter walked onto the grounds. His backpack slung over one shoulder as he strode into the place. It had been a while since he'd been on the grounds, he had told Sensei Omino that he probably wouldn't be back, and yet here he was. Back at the Thunder Academy, back home.

"Hunter?" Sensei walked towards the student he helped raise after the untimely death of the boy's mother and father. "What brings you back?"

"Long story. One I'm not too interested in sharing right now." Hunter looked around. Even though it was the early hours of the morning all the students were training. "My old room still vacant?" Hunter asked, hoping that Sensei wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Of course it is." Sensei extended his arm, ushering Hunter to walk further into the grounds. "Come, you can have breakfast and unpack. Am I to assume you will be remaining here for a while?" He asked, clearly trying not to pry. He knew that Hunter would part with the information regarding his return in due time, it just had to be left till Hunter felt he could part with the information.

"Yes sensei, I might just be here for a while."

-

AN: I was just going to post this as one whole chapter but it seemed too long and I wanted to write some more. So, here we are. Wonder what happens next? Review and I'll update and you can find out.


	8. Make Me or Break Me

AN: I am ever so sorry for the sudden disappearance. I had to go home and visit family. It was killer without my PC. But I'm back and hopefully I'll get this done soon. Sorry again!

Make Me or Break Me

"What do you mean you can't find him. You said you had him a minute ago." Blake said, looking over Cam's shoulder back at Ninja Ops. It had been almost two days since Hunter disappeared and now everyone was worried. Tori had been talking to Kelly and found out that Hunter had left her a note telling her he wouldn't be working for a while. Kelly hadn't been too pleased but when she found out that Hunter had just taken off without mentioning anything to Blake or Dustin, she too had become more concerned than angry.

"It's strange. Every now and then I get a lock on his position and then it just vanishes." Cam frowned. "I'll keep trying, there must be some way to get round it." Cam continued to type, not needing Blake to tell him to keep trying, Hunter was part of the team, and if he wasn't there the least they could do was know where he was.

"It's my fault." Dustin muttered, collapsing on the sofa. "I told him he should think about it. I practically told him to leave!" Dustin almost yelled. Tori sat down beside Dustin, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Hunter probably just needed some time to think. He'll be back, don't worry." Tori knew that to Dustin her words didn't sound as hopeful as she could be. The fact remained that it was very unlike Hunter to take off without someone knowing where he was.

"I got him!" Cam stated. "He's back at the Thunder Academy. That's why it was so hard to lock in on him. The mystical portals surrounding the area interfered with my systems." Dustin walked over to where Blake stood.

"Can other Ninja students get in there?" Blake shook his head.

"No," a small smile played over his lips, "but you're not a student." Dustin brightened slightly. "It must've slipped Hunter's mind. After all he is a blond." Tori cleared her throat, standing with her hands on her hips. Blake blanched. "Not that I mean anything to other blondes, or to you it's just that…Hunter has these moments when he just…" Dustin clapped a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"You should stop before you dig your own grave, dude." Dustin said, finally smiling again. "Okay, I'm going up to the Thunder Academy. And I'm not leaving till Hunter comes back with me so…I might be gone a little while." Tori smiled at Dustin.

"Don't worry about it, we'll handle things here without a problem," she turned to Blake, "I'm sure we'll find someone to take over your classes." There was a smug look on Tori's face that made Dustin glad that she was on his side right now. But he couldn't help feel a little bit of sympathy towards Blake. Dustin took a breath before walking towards the exit to Ninja Ops, stopping only when Shane came bounding down them.

"Dustin, can I talk to you?" Dustin looked at his watch.

"I'm kinda in a rush, can't it wait?" Shane looked at the other three present in the room before glancing back at Dustin.

"It's about what happened between Hunter and me." Dustin's face dropped but the brunet nodded his head, following Shane out to the secret entrance.

-

Shane picked up a stone and threw it towards the water, watching the ripples for a moment before turning to the expectant Dustin.

"He lied to you." Shane said quickly. "About what happened when you walked in on us."

"You mean it wasn't just one kiss?" Dustin asked, his voice almost breaking with his insecurity.

"No, it was just one kiss but it wasn't him." Shane sighed, not really sure about how he should put this. "Listen, you and I have been friends for years right?"

"Yeah, since the start of High School." Dustin agreed, sitting on a broken log watching Shane. He was beginning to worry about where this was all going. "Shane, what are you trying to tell me?"

"You remember just after Blake and Hunter joined the team, when that stupid boxing kangaroo thing showed up?" Shane asked, turning away from Dustin again. "Well, the reason that I started the whole leader issue with Hunter was because I was worried about feelings that I was having." Shane told Dustin. He felt the presence from behind him move, and Dustin came to stand beside him.

"You kissed Hunter?" Shane just nodded at Dustin's question. "Do you…?" Shane held up a hand to stop Dustin.

"Hunter and I both know that there was nothing there. It was nothing." Shane sighed, looking at the ground. "Ever since Hunter took off I've been thinking that it was my fault. That him covering up for me was what caused him to leave. I didn't want to be the reason you were mad at him." Shane had been feeling guilty for more than a few days. Since the weekend away Shane had been suffering from a nagging in his stomach. Dustin had seemed pretty distant during the small weekend away, and then when Hunter hadn't shown up at all there was the feeling that Shane had royally screwed up his friends' life.

"Hunter was insecure," Dustin said, "he was feeling a little weird about our relationship and…I said a few things that might have furthered that. Basically I almost just came out and told him to leave." Dustin admitted. "I guess it's true that you don't know what you've got till you lose it."

Shane smiled weakly, "Go, find him and drag him back." Dustin smiled at Shane, nodding a little.

"I'll call if I need help." The younger ranger said before leaving. Shane sighed; watching as Dustin ran through the woods before the streak appeared above the trees.

-

Hunter lay out on the grass. He had just spent the entire day doing one of the hardest training sessions he had ever done. All because he wanted to get Dustin out of his head. Even after the eight mile run, the three hour sparring and the four hours further ninja training, it hadn't worked. When he had been running he remembered Dustin, how the wind ranger had always been complaining about the run and then usually finished before anyone else, for the sole reason that he was hungry. When he had been sparring he kept thinking about Dustin, and how much better a sparring partner he was. Nothing seemed to work. Everything that Hunter did just kept reminding him about the person he had left in Blue Bay Harbour.

'_I just hoped that he had left and didn't come back. I did that last night, thinking that it could be Hunter._'

Dustin's voice filled his head and Hunter had to force the heel of his hands into his eyes. The thought of Dustin was killing him, but he'd rather not see the brunet right then, not after what he heard.   
"Hunter, are you intending on staying out here all night?" Sensei Omino called, standing a few feet away. Hunter sat up and looked at his surrogate father figure.

"No," Hunter sighed, "I'll be in shortly." Sensei visibly sighed, shaking his head before walking back towards the Academy building. Hunter stood again, looking around the area. He could probably fit in another quick run. Hunter headed towards the forest area, intending to run for another hour; maybe he could clear his head later. Right now he just needed the adrenaline rush.

-

Dustin walked slowly to the Academy entrance, Blake had warned him that there would be questions, but informed him best on how to handle said questions without having to answer anything. Sure enough when his foot crossed over to the Thunder Academy soil there were ninjas all around him.

"HALT!" Dustin didn't move another inch, a tall man in a long robe similar to the one Sensei Watanabe wore approached him.

"What do you want here, Wind Ninja?" He asked, in a slightly more than harsh voice.

"I need to speak with Hunter Bradley." Dustin said, remembering to meet the male's eyes.

"You are the Yellow Wind Ninja?" Dustin nodded.

"I fought with Hunter against Lothor. I need to speak with him, Blake said he would come here." At the mention of the other Bradley brother the male Dustin gathered to be Sensei Omino of the Thunder Academy inclined his head, waving his hand to tell the other ninjas to step back.

"I saw you at the graduation of Hunter and Blake Bradley, why do you seek Hunter?" Dustin was about to answer when a voice interrupted him.

"Dustin?" Everyone cast their eyes to the left, where a slightly tired looking Hunter wandered slowly towards them. A small smile was on his lips and Dustin returned it sheepishly. "Sensei?" Hunter looked at his Sensei when he stopped behind a few of the Thunder ninjas.

The elder ninja rolled his eyes, muttering something about teens and their privacy before turning and walking away. Slowly the gathered ninjas stood down. That was when Dustin noticed how many there were, and that none of them had colours. It confused him, but he didn't want to ask about it yet. He needed to discuss more important things with Hunter.

"Why'd you go?" He spurted out, not waiting for the awkward hellos.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Hunter asked, turning away from Dustin and walking back the way he had come. Dustin followed him, knowing that he had to get what he came to say out.

"No. It was never what I wanted." Dustin looked at the ground. "I know I've been weird, and I haven't really given you any space. I just kinda expected you to be able to handle it. I never really thought it would be weird for you." Dustin said.

"It wasn't weird." Hunter whispered. "It was more…I felt like that was it. That it was right and that I…" Once again Hunter trailed off, not finishing what he was saying and just biting his bottom lip.

"Shane told me the truth. That you were just covering up for him and that there was nothing behind the kiss. Why did you tell me it was you?" Hunter shrugged at Dustin's question.

"It was half the truth. I found out that Shane…liked me, and I guess I kinda started questioning things but…I don't know. I never really got the answer I wanted. Or any answer." The blond sat on the grass, watching the sky as the almost pink clouds moved over head.

"Hunter, I know that things will never be the same between us, and I'm sorry I caused that but…"

"You never caused it." Hunter interjected. "It was more me than you. Commitment isn't a strong suit of mine. And when I started to…when I started to feel like you were…that I could really be happy to just be with you, I freaked. I don't know why but…" Hunter sighed trailing off before looking over to meet Dustin's gaze for the first time. He had missed getting lost in those chocolate eyes, letting the warmth of Dustin's eyes wash over him. "When I heard you talking with Blake the night before you all left, I guess the mad part of my mind figured it for a way out."

"I didn't mean it. I was mad that you weren't coming with us. I wasn't even thinking straight. I'm sorry." Dustin said, managing a weak smile at the Thunder ninja. Hunter smiled back, not really smiling but more that just a smirk. "The guys are really worried about you, Blake nearly went off his head." Hunter laughed, envisioning his little brother in a frenzy. "Would you come back? I mean, you know, with me." Dustin looked at the grass, picking at a few strands; Hunter noticed a faint blush over his cheeks.

It wasn't that Hunter didn't want to go back to Blue Bay Harbour, that was the only place besides the Thunder Academy where he felt he belonged. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Dustin, he had missed the goofy male in the past two or three days, being with Dustin was fun, hanging out and goofing around, that was what they did. But it was the part of him that was scared of going back with Dustin, or settling down in a relationship and getting things to become far too normal and routine. When Lothor was around their lives were anything but ordinary. Even now, his life was still what people would call strange. If not for his childhood then because of his relationship choices.

Hunter looked over at Dustin; he was still playing the grass, digging until he found some mud. There was apparently a reason why he had become the Earth ranger. He looked like a small child doing that, he looked younger than he was, and he looked far too innocent for his own good. It reminded Hunter of why he had been drawn to the trusting brunet. Sighing, Hunter smiled slightly, recalling the night that Dustin had finally made the first move. Hunter would never admit it, but when it came to telling Dustin he was attracted to him, or telling Dustin he had feelings for him, he got too nervous.

"Yeah." Hunter answered finally. "I'll come back with you." He said, trying not to make it sound like a hardship. He didn't want Dustin to think he was only doing it because he was being made to.   
"You don't need to. You know, if you don't want to." Dustin sounded dejected, as if his word was falling to pieces because of Hunter. The blond couldn't take it. He placed a hand on Dustin's shoulder, the first time he had initiated contact for four days.

"I want to come back." He got Dustin to raise his head, their eyes meeting. "I want to come back with you." A small smile played over Dustin's lips and Hunter laughed, realising how much he had missed the younger male.

-

AN: Okay, next up we will have a very serious discussion about…falling in love. AWE!

By the way, they aren't mine.


End file.
